kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Xion
}= link=File:Xion KHIII.png |Size=x400px |Description=Xion soos sy verskyn Kingdom Hearts III |type=Replica |spec=NobodyBoss |origin= |orgnum=XIV |orgother=No. i'' |charworld1=Castle Oblivion |charworld2=The World That Never Was |orgweapon=Keyblade ''(Kingdom Key) |orgatt=(Light 光 Hikari) |orglimit=Event Horizon |game1=Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |game2=Kingdom Hearts coded |game3=Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance |game4=Kingdom Hearts III |java=Risa Uchida |enva=Alyson Stoner |envan=(Days en KHIII) |enva2=Hayden Panettiere |enva2n=(BbS en KH3D) |themename1=Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (Normaal) |themefile1=Musique pour la tristesse de Xion KHD.ogg |themename2=Vector to the Heavens (Battle) |themefile2=Vector to the Heavens KHD.ogg }} - Journal = }} Xion is die Rank XIV lid van die oorspronklike Organisasie XIII, en verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as een van die belangrikste protagoniste en antagoniste. Sy is nie 'n normale Niemand, en is slegs 'n nominale lid van die Organisasie. As gevolg hiervan het sy nie 'n troon in Waar niks versamel het nie, en sy het ook nie 'n titel of 'n soort Niemand om te beheer nie. In plaas daarvan, sy is 'n onvolmaakte Replica van Roxas geskep uit Sora se lek herinneringe as 'n faal-veilige in die geval dat beide Sora en Roxas nutteloos was vir organisasie XIII se planne. Storie-skakel: Day 276: Behind the Truth Terwyl dit haar in staat stel is om die Sleutel-swaard te gebruik, stop Xion se bestaan ook Sora se progressie om sy herinneringe te herwin, terwyl hy in sy peul wakker word, en iets wat Naminé, DiZ en Riku herken. Soos Sora se herinneringe die basis vorm van haar wese, lyk Xion aanvanklik soos Kairi, wat Sora se sterkste geheue ten tyde van haar geboorte was. Alhoewel haar fisieke voorkoms uiteindelik verander, dit hang af van wie haar sien en wie hulle verbind is. Roxas, Axel en Riku sien haar as Xion (en later as Sora), Xigbar sien haar as Ventus, Xemnas beskou haar as Sora, terwyl Saïx (en ook Axel aanvanklik haar net as 'n kapdop pop sien. Soos Naminé gesê het terwyl hy met Riku praat, was Xion se gesig oorspronklik leeg, totdat Sora se herinneringe hul weg in Xion gevind het en sy het 'n identiteit gekry. Xion se naam is geskep deur Tomoco Kanemaki, een van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days se scenario skrywers en die skrywer van die Kingdom Hearts romans. Tetsuya Nomura het daarvan gehou en merk daarop dat dit baie betekenisse het. Xion se naam bevat die Japannese woorde vir "tide" (潮 shio), Wat die oseaniese benamingstema van Kairi en Naminé en (紫苑 shion) Pas, wat volgens beteken: "Ek sal jou nie vergeet nie" of "herinnering". Dit word ook in die Geheime Verslae geopenbaar dat haar "oorspronklike naam" "No. i" was, haar ID as 'n eksperiment van die Replica-program. Die "i" wat hier gebruik word, is die .Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Ultimania, Yukari Ishida: "Nommer '' i'' is vernoem na 'n nie-ware 'figuur in wiskunde om denkbeeldige getalle uit te druk. Ook wanneer jy Kairi (海, Kai), Naminé (波, Nami) en Xion (潮, Shio) in Kanji skryf, is al drie van hulle name woorde wat verband hou met die see." Vertaling via Krexia en Lissar. Verskyning Xion se Organisasiejas is soortgelyk aan die een wat Roxas dra, met effens tabs skouers en naderende moue. Sy dra ook die meer vroulike, hakskoene wat Larxene dra en die basiese swart handskoene. Fisies lyk Xion sterk soos Kairi in haar verskyning van Kingdom Hearts, met haar blou oë en feitlik dieselfde kapsel, alhoewel Xion se hare swart is, en haar aan die ander kant kantel, en party is agter haar regteroor gegooi. Sy is 'n bietjie korter as Roxas. As gevolg van haar onvolmaakte uit Sora se herinneringe, is Xion se voorkoms ietwat onstabiel omdat sy bekend is om in Roxas (in sy swart mantel) en Riku en Sora in hul oorspronklike voorkoms van die eerste spel te verander. Haar voorkoms is ook effens anders, afhangende van wie na haar kyk. Die meeste van die Organisasie, soos Saïx en vroeg, Axel, beskou haar as 'n kapdop pop terwyl Xigbar sien haar as as Ventus lyk. Xemnas, aan die ander kant, sien haar ware vorm—'n perfekte kopie van Sora. In die laaste stryd tussen Xion en Roxas dra Xion 'n pak soortgelyk aan die Keyblade-wapenrusting, wat aspekte van Sora se klere en die Niemand Seal insluit. Persoonlikheid Nadat sy by Organisasie XIII aangesluit het, is Xion 'n skaam, afgesonderde en onspraaksamig-individu. Sy maak eers vir Roxas oop terwyl hulle saam op 'n missie is, en groei later ook by Axel. Sy lyk emosies uit te druk as gevolg van haar bestaan, en is altyd bly om saam met haar vriende te wees. Sy is emosioneel broos, maar word diep woedend met die regte provokasie. Nadat sy die oorsprong van haar bestaan uitgevind het, word sy diep verward en voel sy verlore. Sy het 'n sterk gevoel van geregtigheid en vrygewigheid, wat haar gewillig opoffer om saam met Sora aan te sluit. Soos Aqua, Kairi en Naminé, veg Xion passievol om diegene te beskerm waarvoor hulle gekom het om te sorg. Soos Kairi, is Xion veral geïnteresseerd in skulpvis. Wanneer Roxas 'n koma binnekom, plaas Xion 'n seeskil op sy bedkassie vir elke dag wat hy aan die slaap is. In haar nagmerrie op die Eilande van die lot tel Roxas 'n seeskil op terwyl hy haar naam fluister. Nadat Roxas Xion verslaan en haar oorblywende herinneringe absorbeer, is alles wat oorbly van haar liggaam, 'n enkele seeskil. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Een week nadat Roxas by Organisasie XIII aangesluit het, stel Xemnas Xion bekend vir die ander lede. Nadat sy na die ander lede gekyk het, glimlag sy by Roxas, raaisel hom. Terwyl Roxas vir sy eerste opleidingsmissie vertrek, sien hy Xion hom skaam na hom kyk, en Saïx stel haar formeel aan Axel en Roxas bekend. Wanneer Axel na die Kasteel van vergetelheid gestuur word, vertrou Xemnas Roxas met die taak om Xion te versorg, wat vinnig met hom verbind. Na net 'n paar missies saam, verwyder Xion haar kap en verras Roxas vanweë haar geslag. Sy wys haar vermoë om die Sleutel-swaard na hom te lei en sorg vir hom wanneer hy vir 'n paar weke in 'n koma kom, saam met die feit dat Sora geslaap word om sy herinneringe te herwin. Nadat hulle ontdek het dat Sora en Riku al die Organisasie-lede (behalwe Axel) wat destyds in die Kasteel van vergetelheid was, gedood het, begin Roxas, Axel en Xion almal meer tyd saam spandeer volgens Roxas se voorstel en word vinnige vriende, soos saam om te geniet see-sout roomys. Nadat Xion vra Axel om haar vriend te wees, en hy aanvaar, hou hy op om haar as 'n kappie figuur te sien, en begin haar sien as die swarthaarige meisie wat Roxas sien. 'N Reeks gebeurtenisse begin egter om die trio uitmekaar te verdeel. Terwyl DiZ en Naminé die herstel van die slaap Sora se herinneringe toesig (beweeg van Castle Oblivion na Twilight Town), begin Roxas die proses vir homself te ervaar en begin dink oor hoe hy die Sleutel-swaard kan bestuur en die organisasie se motiewe twyfel; Axel word berispe deur hul superiors om sy vriendskap met Roxas en Xion voor die organisasie se doelwitte te plaas; en Xion word in verward gegooi na 'n konfrontasie met Riku, wie vra wie sy is en hoekom sy die Sleutel-swaard bestuur. Hy vind haar later onbewustelik op die Eilande van die lot en verduidelik aan haar dat sy vriend, Sora, Xion nodig het om sy herinneringe terug te bring as hy ooit wakker word. Sy verstaan nie hoekom sy Sora se herinneringe het nie, wat veroorsaak dat sy intern verskeur word om te bly met haar vriende in die Organisasie, of om saam met Sora saam te voeg soos Riku voorgestel het. Xion reis 'n paar dae by Riku voordat sy deur Axel gevang word en teruggebring word in die Organisasie. Naminé se pogings om Sora se herinneringe te herstel, word egter gou gestaak wanneer Xion hulle vinniger absorbeer en Roxas laat verswak terwyl sy sterker word, soos Xemnas bedoel het. Ten slotte, nadat Saïx haar gekry het om Roxas te veg, besluit Xion om Riku se raad te neem en sy verlaat die organisasie. Na haar vertrek kom Xion in kontak met Naminé in Twilight Town's Old Mansion, ondervra haar eie bestaan en die lot wat Roxas binnekort sal in die gesig staar. Sy ontdek dat sy nie 'n Niemand is nie, maar 'n onvolmaakte Replika van Roxas. Naminé onthul ook dat as 'n herinnering word, wanneer keer Xion terug tot Sora, almal se herinneringe aan haar wil onvermydelik vergete word. Daarbenewens het Naminé se pogings om Sora se herinneringe te herstel, nie net Roxas maar Xion nie, en verduidelik hoekom hulle herhaaldelik geheue-resessies tydens die spel het. Xion aanvaar die feite en besluit om terug te gaan na Sora. Voordat sy dit doen, skrik DiZ egter saam met die nuus dat 'n organisasie lid haar gevolg het, waarin Xion sê dat sy dit sal versorg, ten spyte van Naminé se protes, en kop uit die herehuis. Dit is Axel wat aangekom het, nadat hy Xion uiteindelik opgespoor het. Axel is nie net nuuskierig met Xion se motiewe nie, maar word ook spesifieke bevele gegee om haar weer vas te vang, wat moontlik Roxas sal oortuig om terug te keer na die Organisasie. Xion weier, laat Axel geen ander keuse as om sy missie met volle krag te bereik nie, wat lei tot 'n warm geveg. Nadat hy Xion verslaan het, bring Axel haar terug na The World That Never Was, maar sy raak gou moeg en bewusteloos. Xemnas stap dan uit die skadu's en dra die onbewuste Xion weg om haar te herprogrammeer met behulp van die toestelle wat hy voorheen in baie wêrelde geplaas het. Kort daarna vind Roxas Xion by die Twilight Town-treinstasie, en nadat sy haar gewysigde Sora-vorm aan hom bekend gemaak het, verklaar sy dat Xemnas haar verplig het om Roxas te absorbeer en 'n "volle" Sora te word wat, en om te verhoed dat die ware Sora ooit wakker word. In haar geheime verslae word verduidelik dat dit 'n bietjie van 'n ruse is - sy weet Roxas sal verdwyn as sy bly bestaan, en sy beplan om Roxas te dwing om haar te absorbeer, homself te red en Xemnas se plan te verswak. Sy transformeer dan in 'n monsteragtige weergawe van Sora met behulp van Xemnas se toestelle, en begin aanvalle. Tydens die stryd word Roxas en Xion na Wonderland, Halloween Town en Agrabah vervoer voordat hulle terugkeer na Twilight Town. In elke wêreld absorbeer Xion krag uit die "toestelle" wat daar geplaas is, wat herinneringe van Sora se gevegte in elke wêreld bevat. Na 'n lang en moeilike stryd, slaag Roxas daarin om haar te verslaan terwyl sy haar oorspronklike voorkoms herstel. Hy lyk nie wie sy is nie, alhoewel sy hom verseker dat hy nou beter sal wees. Terwyl Roxas haar in sy arms omhels, vertel sy vir hom dat sy haarself wou opoffer om Xemnas se planne te vertraag. Sy vra hom dat hy Xemnas verhoed dat hy Kingdom Hearts kry en vertel hom dat sy bly is dat sy hom en Axel ontmoet het. Soos Xion se liggaam kristalliseer en oplos, onthou Roxas haar naam skielik en hou haar hand totdat sy heeltemal verdwyn en 'n enkele thalassa-shell agterlaat. Alhoewel Naminé sê dat almal se herinneringe aan Xion sal verdwyn soos sy doen, behou Roxas, Riku, Xemnas en Saïx haar die volgende dag herinneringe aan. Teen daardie tyd het Roxas teruggekeer na die wêreld wat nooit was nie, om Kingdom Hearts vry te laat, wat hy hoop om hom met sy verlore vriende te herenig. Hy word egter vasgeslaan deur 'n swerm van Neoshadow Heartless, asook 'n vasberade Riku, wat aangekom het om Roxas te vang om Sora se geheueherstel te voltooi. Riku kyk af na die Niemand, aangesien Roxas sy pad na die wolkekrabber maak. Wanneer Xion se langdurige invloed veroorsaak dat Roxas sy Oblivion Keyblade na Riku gooi, kan sy met Riku kommunikeer en hom smeek om Roxas te stop voordat hy Xemnas kan bereik, omdat sy glo Roxas is nie sterk genoeg om hom nog te veg nie. Met die boodskap ontvang Riku herinneringe van die tyd wat hy met Xion spandeer het, en hy is skokkend vir 'n oomblik, maar hulle begin verdof as hy die grond bereik. Nadat Roxas en Riku die Heartless uitwis, maak hulle mekaar te veg. Teen hierdie tyd is dit 'n stryd om Roxas om selfs Xion se naam te onthou, en al wat hy van haar weet, is dat hy haar wil terug. Terwyl Roxas Riku eerste kan afklop, ontwikkel Xion haar woorde telepaties aan Riku om Roxas ten alle koste te stop, en so doen hy sodra hy sy blinddoek verwyder en verander in Riku-Ansem. Roxas luister onbewustelik soos Xion geestelik met hom praat en sê hy moet nie hartseer wees nie, aangesien sy een geword het saam met hom en Sora en dat Roxas binnekort ook na hulle sal kom. Ten spyte van die feit dat herinneringe aan Xion deur almal vergeet is, vertel sy hom dat sy steeds haar eie herinneringe het. Daarom gee sy nie om dat hy haar vergeet het nie, want sy sal hom of haar nie vergeet nie. Wanneer Riku het Roxas verslaan, verdwyn Roxas se laaste herinneringe van Xion. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Data-Naminé onthul Data-Sora en Koning Mickey in die Data Kasteel van vergetelheid dat Xion een van die mense is wat nog steeds aan Sora se hart gekoppel is. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Wanneer Sora haarself vind in die (wêreld wat nooit was nie), sien hy Naminé tot sy verbasing. Wanneer sy van hom weghardloop, hou hy haar vas om met haar te praat. Maar sy draai skielik in Xion. Xion reageer nie op Sora se vrae nie, maar kyk net na die vloer met 'n bietjie hartseer op haar gesig. Alhoewel Sora haar nie herken nie, skiet hy skielik 'n traan, tot sy verrassing en verwarring. Xion lig haar kap op en loop weg. Nadat hy Xigbar opgevang het, vertel Sora hoe Axel, Roxas, Naminé en "daardie ander meisie" almal harte moes hê. Wanneer Sora weer bevestig dat Xigbar sy krag uit sy vriende kry, sien Xigbar 'n beeld van die vele individue wat aan Sora gekoppel is, en Xion wat agter hom staan. Sigbaar teleurgesteld, Xigbar verlaat Sora en laat hom na Xemnas en laat dan verlaat. Nadat Riku Sora se hart binnegedring het en die Armored Ventus Nightmare verslaan, verskyn hy ter nagedagtenis aan die Eilande van die lot. Nadat hy Roxas en Ventus ontmoet, elk vra hom 'n vraag, vind Riku Xion, wat op die Paopu boom sit. Hy onthou haar nie en vra wie sy is nie. Sy vra hom dan wat hy wil, en verdwyn sodra hy antwoord. Kingdom Hearts III Ander verskynings Blank Points Nadat Aqua praat met Ansem the Wise oor Sora, is Xion gesien bo-op die klokkentoring van Twilight Town, en eet saam met Roxas en Axel seesout-roomys. Dan sê Xion en Roxas Sora se naam terwyl hulle die sonsondergang saam kyk. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance opening film Xion verskyn tydens die openings volgorde en dreig Roxas met haar koninkryksleutel as hy op 'n glas met gebrandskilderde glas land. Onmiddellik wissel die toneel na die drie van hulle—Axel, Roxas, en Xion—Loer rond, glimlag en eet ys bo-op die klokkentoring van Twilight Town. Die toneel keer terug na Xion en Roxas, maar Xion verdwyn in 'n beligting van lig, Keyblade en almal. Skielik word Roxas omring deur vlamme, en hy trek die Othkeeper en Oblivion uit, en haal 'n geveg met Axel uit. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Xion (Baas) As 'n indirekte replika van Sora is Xion se vegstyl as 'n speelbare karakter baie soortgelyk aan sy. Nadat baie van Sora se herinneringe deur die Organisasie XIII-toestelle geïntegreer is, kan Xion Sora se Limits van Kingdom Hearts herhaal. Xion se beweging is egter baie soortgelyk aan Limit Forms, spring terug en stap vorentoe tussen aanvalle en deur die vyand in die afronding stamp. Soos Roxas stoot sy met een hand en haar afwerker lyk soos die Vortex-vermoë. Voordat Xion die Sleutel-swaard self kry, beperk sy haarself om eenvoudige toverspreuke uit die handpalm te skiet. Sodra sy haar Sleutel-swaard verkry, bewys Xion dat sy dit goed gebruik om dit te hanteer, met haar regter- of linkerhand te kan veg. Haar baas-geveg wys haar met behulp van baie kragtige nabygeveg-aanvalle wat sy van Sora geërf het. Sy gebruik ook lig dikwels meer tydens haar baasgeveg, soos om spiraalvormige kringe van Lig te skep wat in die speler suig, wat hulle vatbaar maak vir een van Xion se voormelde fisiese aanvalle. Sy kan ook 'n ligte toverspel soortgelyk aan Ragnarok gebruik, en kan haar wapen in Lig omsluit om haar ander aanvalle selfs kragtiger te maak. Xion se Limit Break in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is Event Horizon (イベントホライズン Ibento Horaizun). Tydens die Event Horizon dart Xion vinnig om die veld met haar lig-sleutelblade wat die vyande van groot krag wegwerp. In haar laaste limiet roep sy vier dun kolomme lig aan om vinnig in reguit bane na die eindes van die veld te beweeg, wat ernstige skade aan alle vyande onderweg veroorsaak. Wapens As Roxas se Replica kan Xion die Sleutel-swaard gebruik. Sy voer haar wapen redelik vaardig uit en kan self Axel ontwapen. Omdat Xion en Roxas albei deel van Sora is, kan hulle albei sy Sleutel-swaarde op dieselfde tyd dra. Omdat hul wapens dieselfde is, produseer die Gears dieselfde vorms wanneer hulle op Sleutel-swaarde toegepas word.Wanneer Xion in die sendingmodus gebruik word, transformeer dit drie vermoë eenhede na die Zero Gear om dit terug na die Koninkryk Sleutel+, soos dit met Roxas in Story Mode. In haar baas veg, lyk haar wapens soos aspekte van die wêreld waarin hulle tans besig is. Xion se eerste vorm in Wonderland gebruik 'n groot swaard met 'n soortgelyke ontwerp aan die kaart soldate wat die koningin beskerm, haar tweede vorm in Halloween Town gebruik 'n pincer-like wapen met monsters, en haar derde vorm in Agrabah gebruik vier reuse-kromswaarde. In haar finale vorm, dra sy twee reuse-sleutelswaarte-agtige wapens wat soos die Niemand-sigil lyk. Wanneer Xion met haar Keyblade hardloop, vat sy dit met twee hande in plaas daarvan om dit oor haar skouer soos Roxas te skuif. Dit is identies aan hoe Sora hardloop met sy Sleutel-swaard in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. In Kingdom Hearts III gebruik Xion die Replica Kingdom Key. Xion dra ook Lunatic terwyl sy Saïx se berserker-staat kopieer. File:Kingdom Key KH.png|Xion se Kingdom Key. File:Kingdom Key KHIII.png|Replica Kingdom Key File:Xion (First Form) Weapon KHD.png|Xion se eerste vorm se wapen. File:Xion (Second Form) Weapon KHD.png|Xion se tweede vorm se wapen. File:Xion (Third Form) Weapon KHD.png|Xion se derde vorm se wapen. File:Xion (Final Form) Weapon KHD.png|Xion se finale vorm se wapen. File:Lunatic KHII.png|Saïx se Lunatic. Gallery File:Xion KHHD.png|Xion soos sy verskyn in die Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX weergawe vir Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days File:Xion KHIII.png|Xion soos sy verskyn Kingdom Hearts III. Trivia *Tomoco Kanemaki is verantwoordelik vir Xion met swart hare.''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' novel, Vol. 3 — Afterword, Tomoco Kanemaki: "Verder was Xion se haarkleur ook 'n versoek van my. Dit kom uit my persoonlike begeerte, "Ek wil sien mnr. Nomura maak 'n meisie met swart hare!". Dit was niks anders as 'n vrag van die werk nie." engelse Vertaling via Goldpanner. *Xion is in die 2009 -toekennings "Beste Nuwe Karakter" gekies."Readers' Choice". . (252): 66–67. Maart 2010. *As gevolg van die toneel in die DS-weergawe van Days waar Xion se kap verskyn wanneer Axel na haar kyk, het dit baie spelers mislei om te vermoed dat hul spel was glitching en data beskadig het, en selfs bekommerd is dat sommige hulle dalk 'n nuwe kopie van die spel moet koop. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Kategorie:Vroulike karakters